Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{130}{91}$
Explanation: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 130 and 91? $130 = 2\cdot5\cdot13$ $91 = 7\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(130, 91) = 13$ $\dfrac{130}{91} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 13}{ 7\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{91}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{91}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{91}} = \dfrac{10}{7}$